New York Ghoul
by LightandDarknessUser
Summary: The Anteiku crew heads to America to fall off Aogiri's radar for a while, but they find more trouble here than expected. Namely, a full-on Kakuja with two different personalities: one a kind college kid who only want a peaceful life, and the other a psychopath hellbent on eating every Ghoul he encounters. Touken(ToukexKaneki), OCxOC, rated for spicy language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I recently got into TG, and this has been building itself in my head the whole time, but I waited until I got mostly through season 2 to write it. I haven't read the manga, but I think I have a pretty good grasp on it, though that doesn't matter as I'm starting where I'm thinking season 2 is going to end. Kaneki returns to the Anteiku crew; everyone confirmed to be dead in the anime is dead, if not they're not; Ayato is part of Anteiku.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Tokyo Ghoul Root A (I don't have a ratical on my keyboard).**

** Kaneki's POV**

It had been almost a month since the CCG had attacked Anteiku. Everyone had relocated to the 12th Ward in order to avoid suspicion until we could escape Tokyo. Ayato had sided with us for reasons he refused to share, though I had a feeling he wanted to make amends with Touka.

Today, however, Uta had some good news. "Everyone," he called as he entered our rented apartment and whipped off his shades, revealing his Kakugan. "I found a way we can escape."

Hinami jumped up in excitement. "Really? How?"

He held up a bunch of plane tickets. "I wasn't able to find a safe way to escape while remaining in Japan, so I got us some tickets to America." Everyone was silent. "Has anyone... _been_ to America?" Everyone shook their heads. "Well, that just means no one will recognize us. Just keep your hunting to a minimum; there aren't as many Ghouls overseas as there are in Japan. We don't want to attract attention."

Ayato grunted. "Then what do we eat?"

Uta shrugged. "Suicide victims? Homeless people? Just make sure nobody'll miss'em or nobody'll be surprised they're gone, and that you don't leave anything pointing toward Ghouls; or more specifically, us."

Itori clapped her hands."Oh, I've always wanted to travel! When's our flight?"

He checked the tickets. "Tomorrow afternoon. We should start packing." Hinami and Itori immediately raced up to their rooms, extatic to be going on a "vacation." He looked around at the rest of us. "Why are you all still here?"

I crossed my arms and sighed. "I had a reason, but I can't remember it for the life of me." I walked up to my room, soon followed by the others. To their rooms, not mine.

I was almost done packing when there was a knock on my door. I answered it and found Touka standing there. "Come on in," I invited, wondering why she was here; she almost never visited my room.

She sat down on my worn red bean-bag; old fashioned, but comfortable. "How long do you think we'll be in America?" she asked.

I considered this. "I don't really know, but we will have to come back to beat Aogiri."

She leaned forward. "Do we? We could just let Aogiri take Japan, then America or Russia could blow it off the globe. Aogiri would be gone, and we'd be free to live out normal lives."

I shook my head. "Tokyo is our home. We can't just abandon it. We're only leaving to fall off the radar for a sneak attack." She kept her gaze on the floor. "Even so, Hinami and Itori are right; this is kind of like a vacation. We should enjoy ourselves while we're there. We really need it, don't we, Touka?" I smiled, hoping that would cheer her up.

She looked up slightly. "Enjoy ourselves..." She made direct eye contact. "Kaneki, I have something to tell you once we're there." She stood. "Something I've wanted to tell you for a while." She walked to the door. "You may have to remind me, though." With that, she was gone.

"That was... odd." I finished packing and looked at the clock. "May as well get to bed early. I hear airport lines are a bitch."

The next morning, we were all litterally sprinting through the airport. "Damn it, Yomo! you were supposed to wake us up at six! Why did you wait till ten?!"

Yomo grunted. "I told you I was staying out late. I thought we gave the job to Touka?"

Touka glared at him. "Don't you pin this on-" We skidded to a stop as we arrived at our flight. Yoshimura was already there.

"You wouldn't wake up," he pointed out, "so I went on ahead."

Ayato clenched his teeth until they cracked. "What the hell, old man? You could have left a note!"

The manager put a hand on his chin. "I thought I was forgetting something."

Before we got on board, Uta gave us one final set of warnings. "If you're going to eat," he quietly reminded everyone, "take it to the bathroom. Don't let anyone see your Kakugan and don't eat anyone." The last warning seemed to be directed at Ayato and I, being ex-Aogiri members. He started to walk to the terminal, then stopped. "Oh, right. Almost forgot." He held up his ticket. "I wasn't able to get us all tickets for the same flight. Check which one you're on and we'll meet up in New York. That's where we're going, by the way."

I checked my ticket. "Well, this isn't my flight. I'll see you guys there."

Hinami checked my ticket, then hers. "Yay! I'm with Kaneki!"

Touka checked hers. "Anyone in Terminal 12?" Yomo raised his ticket.

Ayato checked his next. "8?" No one said anything. "Seriously?" Everyone else followed Uta.

Yomo nudged Ayato and held out his ticket. "I don't think it's a very good idea to leave you alone with a plane full of humans." Ayato took it and followed his sister to their flight. Me and Hinami arrived at ours just in time and got our seats. "Oh, I've never been on a plane!" she said excitedly. "Have you?" I shook my head. "I can't wait to see America! How different do you think it'll be?"

I shrugged. "I read a little about it, but there's really no way of knowing unil we get there." I looked out the window, wondering what awaited us.

**?'s POV**

I sat in History class, half asleep, as Professor Johnson droned on about the American Revolution, when someone knocked on the door. The professor opened it and Ms. Lee, the principal, walked in with a cute brunette with a ponytail. My nose immediatly picked up the scent of another Ghoul. Her nose twitched as well, and she looked at me. I winked with me left eye and showed my right Kakugan. Luckly no one but her noticed.

Professor Johnson finished talking with Ms. Lee and turned to us. "Sorry for the interruption, but we have a new student starting rather late. Meet Kate Parker." She waved nervously. He pointed to me. "There's a seat open by Alex, the boy with the obnoxious black and blue hair." I pinched a clump and lifted it.

She came over and sat down. She made sure no one could hear before whispering, "I didn't expect another Ghoul to be here."

I shrugged. "This school's got a few. The janitor's a Ghoul, too." She was surprised. "So, how about I show you around the campus later?"

She smiled. "Thanks."

Once she turned back toward the front, I licked my lips. _No, thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

**I finished Chapter 1 sooner than I expected, so I might be able to upload both that one and this one on the same day. Other than that, on to Chapter 2.**

** Alex's POV**

Kate and I walked through the streets after my tour of the campus."I can't believe how many ghouls go there," she commented. "I've never seen that many Ghouls live among humans without being noticed."

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, well our numbers have been droppig since Jack the Ripper appeared." She didn't seem to know what I was talking about. "He's a cannibal who's been mowing us down for months. People are even saying he might be a Kakuja already with his appetite." She shivered.

"But why Jack the Ripper?" she asked. "That's an English thing."

"If he doesn't eat them, he cuts their throats." She nodded in understanding. I pointed down an alley. "I know this area by heart; we'll get to your place faster if we go through here."

Kate wasn't amused. "Are you serious? You tell me there's a cannibal ghoul roaming the streets, and now you want us to got through an alley?"

"Yes. Come on, I can look after myself."

"Not against a serial killer."

"An eight tentacle Rinkaku says otherwise." She hesitantly followed me. We walked into the darkness, then rounded a corner into a spot that couldn't be seen from the street. "By the way, do you have a mask? You know for hunting? And if so, what about a name people are calling you by?"

She reached into her bag and pulled out what looked like a plain bandit mask and a red wig. "Lady Red. Not very clever, uh?"

"Nope."

"Okay, I showed you mine, now you show me yours."

"Fine." I reached into my bag and pulled out a white helmet with a fanged mouth specially made to move with my mouth for eating. I put it on and showed off my look. "And as for a name..." Before she could so much as breath, I had four of my eight torquoise tentacles pinning her to the wall by her hands and feet. The Kagune spread up my body and onto my face, then hardened, turning my tentacles into spider legs and building mandibles over my mask. "... you can call me Jack." I stepped forward and took a taunting nibble out of her ear. "You know, it's been a while since I last ate. I'm famished."

She shook with fear. "P-please don't!"

I suddenly took a much larger bite out of the same ear, causing her to scream. "A little bitter," I commented, "but now that you know who I am, I can't let you leave here alive." I tilted my head toward her neck and made to take the killing bite.

Suddenly a barrage of red crystals flew at me and I had to jump away, releasing Kate. I landed on a wall and jabbed my spider legs into it to stay there. Two people dropped from the rooftops, both with red and dark blue Ukaku Kagunes. The boy wore black and purple and a black bird mask while the girl had on a green hoodie with the hood up and a rabbit mask. "Ya know what I hate more than a Kakuja who actually _enjoys_ Ghoul meat?" the boy said. "A Kakuja who acts like a rapist while he's eating a girl." He walked over to Kate bent down to inspect her. "You okay?" She nodded.

The girl took a step toward me. "I can confidently say that we can't beat you, but we can definately hold you off until our friends arrive. And based on the text I just got from Hinami, that should only be a few minutes. Once Kaneki get's here, you're fucked."

I laughed. "You really think a few Ghouls can take on a Kakuja?"

The boy shrugged. "Maybe, but a few Ghouls and another two Kakujas definately could." I froze. "Kaneki and Yoshimura are Kakujas, by the way."

I clenched my teeth. "Then I'd better end this quick." I leapt into the air and came crashing down a few feet away from them. I pointed my spider legs at them and started firing a storm of needles at them. They easily dodged these, but I caught the boy with a punch to the stomach and sent him sprawling a few feet away.

"Ayato!" the girl shouted in alarm.

"Honestly, what's with the Japanese names?" I asked. "Hold on, are you guys actually Japanese? Well, that would explain why your friends are Kakujas. There are a lot more Ghouls over in Tokyo, right?" I took a step toward the girl. "Maybe I'll relocate there once I've cleared out New York. Have your friends said anything about how Japanese ghouls taste?" I smacked her with my Kagune before she could respond and used the needles from before to nail her to the wall. I sent another flurry at Ayato and nailed him to the ground. Kate still hadn't recovered from the holes I'd left in her hands and feet, so she wasn't going anywhere for a while. "Well, looks like it's time to eat."

"Stop right there, you bully!" I turned and saw a little girl with auburn hair walking into the alley.

"Hinami?!" the girl shouted. "Where's Kaneki? You should have waited for him!"

Hinami smiled at her friend. "Don't worry. We're a couple steps ahead." Suddenly I feld a tremendous force smash me against the ground.

The weight lifted and I rolled over to see a man white haired man wearing a blue hoodie and black jeans. Concealing most of his face was a black mask with a mouth designed into it, held shut by a zipper, and coupled with an eyepatch over his right eye. His left eye had gone full Ghoul. "I don't appreciate it when someone tries to eat my friends," he said in a monotone voice.

"Kaneki, I presume." I stood. "So you're a Kakuja? I'll admit you smell strange, but not particularly threatening." I took another whiff. "Hang on- you smell like a human _and_ a Ghoul. Are you a one-eye?"

He pulled away his eyepatch, revealing a human eye. "Guilty as charged." He sniffed. "Sorry, but apparently one eyed Ghouls don't have a normal Ghoul's extraordinary sense of smell."

I laughed. "That's bull. You're an artificial Ghoul, aren't you?" He seemed surprised by my accusation. "Natural-born one-eyes have all the abilities of a normal Ghoul and more." I removed my mask and grinned evilly, exposing my mismatched eyes. "Take it from me."

Kaneki sighed and calmly cracked his index finger. "Well, looks like holding back is out of the question." Four red Rinkaku tentacles erupted from his back and pointed at me menacingly.

"What? Not gonna go Kakuja right away?" I taunted.

"I prefer to fight with my powers under control, thank you very much," he stated.

"Your loss!" I ran at him and jabbed my Kagune forward, straight through his stomach. He was unfazed and smashed my Kagune with his, then knocked me away. I groaned in pain as the spider legs regenerated, then I took my transformation up a level. My Kagune grew to nearly ten times its original size and the mandibles grew further up my face, making my human eye go completely white and my Kakugan eye grow and move to the bridge of my nose. I screeched and leapt at him. He nimbly dodged every attack and delivered a devestating blow to my gut with one of his tentacles. I roared in fury and stabbed four of my legs into his tentacles to nail them to the wall. That still left me with four. With two I started firing needles into him while the other two deliverd a lightning-fast barrage of jabs. When I stopped he was gasping for air and practically vomiting blood, the blood seeping though his mask. His Kagune vanished and he fell to the ground. I set a foot on his head and began to grind it into the ground.

"Stop it!" Suddenly two blades severed all of my legs and I was pulled into a death grip by two large masses of flesh. They turned me around and I saw the source of both Kagune to be Hinami. "Leave Kaneki alone!" She slammed me into the wall and stabbed both wings and both tails into my abdomen.

I coughed up about as much blood as Kaneki had, but I only grinned. "A Ghoul with two different Kagunes?" My bloody drool fell onto her Kagunes. "How... DELICIOUS!" My Kagune rematerialized and ripped her's to shreds. I spat out a glob of glowing blue sludge at her, knocking her down and pinning her as though she was a bug caught by a spider. I slowly walked forward and grabbed her hair. "Just a little taste before I have my meal." I took a nip out of it and froze. "Amazing!" I crouched down and stared into her terrified eyes with my hungrilly excited ones. "Your friends can go! They'd just spoil the taste!" I pulled an inhaler out of my pocket and shoved it into her mouth, forcing her to breath in the RC gas inside.

I went in to take a giant bite from her throat, but suddenly Kaneki's red Kagune grabbed me and threw me against the wall. I looked at him in annoyance, then that changed to surprise as he began shivering. "My-my fingers... on the bench..." His Kakugan began to move to the center of his forehead and a beaked purple mask started to grow around it. "Centipedes... in... my..." He reared up and two red and black centipede-shaped Kagune erupted from his back. "...EARS!"

I grinned again. "So you finally show your full power." I jabbed all eight of my legs at him, but to my surprise, instead of dodging or blocking, he grabbed them with his tentacles and started to take massive bites out of them. "The fuck are you doing?!" I pulled them away only for him to send his centipedes at me. I jumped over them, but they changed direction and impaled me from below. They moved to the side, each in opposite directions, tearing me in half.

I lay on the ground, almost dead, and he lifted me up by my hair. He laughed like a hyena and threw me so that I bounced around the corner of a building and out of their sight.

"I won't... let you.. get away... with... this..." I groaned and started to grow.

**Hinami's POV**

Kaneki gathered his bearings and came to release me from the blue "web." To my surprise, once I was free, he started eating it. "Um, Kaneki...?"

"He'll be a little wild until his Kakuja form expires." I turned and was overjoyed to see Yoshimura and the rest of the Anteiku crew coming toward us. "But luckly he seems to recognize his friends." The rest of us set to work freeing the others while Kaneki finished his meal.

I went over to the girl I didn't recognize and helped her up. "I'm glad Touka and Ayato got here before he ate you," I said happily.

Her face was still frozen in horror as she watched Kaneki eat. "You're friends with that... that _thing_?"

Yoshimura sighed. "It takes a lot of cannibalism and experience to have full control over your Kakuja form. Kaneki has only changed once before, and then he was in even less control than he is now. His youth and righteous heart are mostly to blame." He looked back to where the other Kakuja had vanished. "But that boy seemed to be the same age. Would you know anything about that?"

She nodded. "I'm new to NY, so I'm not fully filled-in, but apparently he only eats other Ghouls, so that would be a lot for an nineteen year-old. The locals and Doves call him Jack the Ripper."

Yoshimura raised his eyebrows. "Jack the Ripper? I think I've heard about him somewhere. But I was under the impression the CCG had eliminated him."

"I took the name from my gramps," a gruff, monstrous voice growled. We all turned to where Kaneki had thrown Jack and saw a blue light coming from that direction; the same color as Jack's Kagune. "I'll show you what happens when you piss off a real Kakuja!" A gigantic clawed hand grabbed the edge of the building ten meters up, cracking the stone.


End file.
